


Pretend

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Pond wonders why Rory tries to hide it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> I had a meme with a Text From Last Night as a prompt, and this one was born. Prompt: "Amy/Rory, (727): You just want to fuck a girl in a dinosaur costume, don't you?"

Rory tries so hard to look innocent, but Amy Pond knows better than to believe that look. "Oh, Rory, stop pretending," she says after watching Mels walk away from their house. "It's okay, you know."

Rory's face is the same shade as a tomato, and it's even more adorable now than it was before, especially since she knows she's actually the cause of most if not all of Rory Williams blushes over the years. "W-what? How am I pretending?" he questions, trying very hard to be nonchalant.

Amy smirks, and she can see Rory's wariness warring with the flush on his face. "You just want to fuck a girl in a dinosaur costume, don't you?" she just asks bluntly.

"No!" Rory denies quickly, but Amy _knows_ him too well for that to work. "I'm not some pervert, Amy."

Amy gives him reassuring smile. "It's just a kink, Rory. Nothing wrong with that." She pauses, a slight flush creeping up her neck. "I'd do it for you, if you wouldn't mind dressing up for me sometimes..."

Rory looks a bit shocked then nods. "I'd do that for you," he murmurs then backtracks. "As long as it's not too embarrassing."

Amy thinks of the raggedy button up she has that would fit Rory; it had taken her forever to find the right shade of blue and cut the raggedyness into it just right, nevermind finding a tie and trousers. "It won't be, I promise."

No way for Rory to be embarrassed, she thinks to herself, but she's sure that'll pass once they start. That's what she tells herself before she drags Rory to bed.


End file.
